En mi ser
by Deichan2
Summary: El destino no esta escrito en una piedra, o eso es lo que él argumento en ese momento y ahora iba a probarlo como fuera, todo por salvar a quien se dedico a cuidar, proteger y sobretodo amar, DXS, mal summary perdon -w-UU
1. Cap 1 Desde los comienzos

Hola a todos, bien aqui llego con otro proyecto sin abandonar nada eso es seguro, pero mirando youtube encontre de casualidad una canción que escuchaba años atras y me hizo recordar tiempos anteriores, y entre esos mi serie favorita de mis años antiguis, Danny Phantoms y quise hacer un fic de esta serie, en especial de mi pareja favorite e única pareja de esa serie que involucre a estos dos personajes, Danny y Sam (Sorry a ellos no los veo con nadie más) así que espero les guste este primer capítulo y el proyecto en general, saludos n-n

En mi ser

Cpitulo 1: Desde los Comienzos

_Aunque pareciera algo raro y poco usual, era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Amity Park, un pueblo que era normalmente famoso por ser el epicentro de actividad paranormal, fantasmas que atacaban a los ciudadanos y que intentaban destruir o dominar a la ciudad, pero además de eso era por el gran protector de la ciudad y del mundo cuando los fantasmas llevaban sus planes a niveles globales, Danny Phantom, un humano mitad fantasma, tenía cierto dominio de sus poderes y experiencia en el campo de batalla, admirado por algunos, repudiado por otros pero a pesar de la polémica, seguía siendo su protector, claro su lado fantasma era el conocido, pero su otra mitad, la mitad humana con la que vivía el día a día era ignorada y desconocida salvo por unos pocos, entre esos estaba su circulo de amistad, Samantha Manson o Sam como era llamada por sus amigos, Tucker Foley o Tuck como era llamado en ocasiones, Valery Grey o Val dependiendo del gusto o momento requerido y por su hermana Jazzmine Fenton o Jazz como era preferido llamarla, y ahora para regresar a nuestro tema centra, el nombre de ese chico, de un chico de actualmente 16 años con problemas normales en la escuela y además preocuparse por batallas espectrales cada vez que acontecían, un chico de físico desarrollándose debido al oficio fantasmal pero igualmente teniendo un físico algo deplorable, de ojos azules y cabello azabache algo alborotado, era Daniel Fenton, o Danny como lo llamaban, ese chico soy yo, Danny Fenton y Danny Phantom soy yo, y en ese día tranquilo parecía que era donde todo había empezado, trayéndome hasta donde estoy ahora, ante el consejote los observadores, pidiendo incluso a __Clockwork ayuda para poder traerla de vuelta, no importa lo que me cueste, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, incluso si debo dar mi vida, pero aseguro que la traeré de regreso._ **---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny POV 

Era una tarde común y corriente en The Nasty Burger, ahí estaba platicando con mis grandes amigos, los 4 estábamos haciendo algunos chistes al tiempo que discutíamos de las típicas cosas que se discutiría en secundaria, profesores, exámenes, tareas para la semana y precisamente estábamos tratando un proyecto grupal que era para dentro de dos días

-Cielos ese proyecto de biología suena bastante difícil viejo y para dentro de dos días es peor aún eso-había hablado Tucker

-Lo que me preocupa más es que además de eso tengamos que realizar esos problemas de calculo para el mismo día y para el siguiente día tenemos que entregar ese informe de historia, cielos creo que estaré muerta para ese entonces-Val tomo la palabra dando razón a lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Vamos chicos seamos optimistas después de todo si nos empeñamos terminaremos a tiempo los trabajos-dije con optimismo y alegría

-Jah… que gracioso, da gracias Neil Armstrong si no fuera porque estas conmigo en el proyecto y te iré a ayudar con los otros dos trabajos no estarías diciendo eso sino que estarías peor que ellos dos-dijo Sam mientras señalaba a nuestros dos amigos con mirada de burla

-Pero eso es lo mejor Sam, estar contigo es lo que hace que me sienta tan feliz en estos trabajos-dije con orgullo y sin entenderlo muy bien sintiendo una sensación cálida en mi pecho al decir ese comentario, cuando mire nuevamente a Sam, ella había agachado la mirada con una sonrisa tímida y tomando su tenedor para picar con interés su ensalada mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, ante eso cerré mis ojos y me recosté completamente contra el espaldar del asiento mientras estiraba ambos brazos en el espaldar y cerraba los ojos, como intentando poner una pose de "chico cool" pero con el único objetivo de disimular un poco ya que sentía mis mejillas arder ligeramente, estoy seguro que me acabo de sonrojar un poco así que mejor disimular

Volteo mi mirada para observar a mis otros amigos y veo a Tucker aguantarse una carcajada y a Valery mirándome con una mirada pícara de "¿qué tienes que decir a eso?"-¿qué?-pregunto a la defensiva pero tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible mientras tomo un refresco que tengo enfrente mío y bebo un poco de él del pitillo con calma aparente

-Oh nada…-Val usando tono juguetón, mala señal

-Viejo, a la próxima recuerden que Val y yo estamos aquí sus intimidades para cuando no estemos o vomitaremos-y ahora Tuck haciendo chistes, lo sabía mala señal, lo veo venir ahora

-¿De qué rayos hablas Tucker?-Sam a la defensiva, vaya parece que con eso me ahorro las palabras que debo decir mientras finjo enojo con Valery y Tucker

-Oh nada Sam…-Valery de nuevo con su tono, mi mala vibra empeora-solo que falta que Romeo llegará con chocolates y con el oso de peluche-

-Val sabes que eso no es verdad, Sam y yo solo somos mejores amigos y nada más-rayos no se porque pero decir eso sonó amargo para mi, incluso me pareció ver por un segundo un destello de tristeza por esas palabras

-Si claro viejo, besito, besito, muak, muak-decía Tucker mientras ponía los labios como pidiendo un beso y juntando las manos

-Sabes Tucker deberías apuntar esos labios en dirección correcta, no soy yo sino Val quien te da el premio mayor-jajajajaja, de acuerdo tengo que admitir que reírme fue bueno, ese golpe que dio Sam fue certero a decir verdad y paso mi mirada por aquella chica gótica que es mi mejor amiga viendo su expresión de burla mientras Tucker le devuelve una mirada asesina y Valery la mira con mirada molesta pero sin dejar de tener ese sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Que graciosa Sam-responde Val defendiendose

-Oh pero si no lo digo por nada… ¿te suena eso Val?-

-Bueno chicos en lo que a mi concierne…-detengo mi oración ya que siento un aliento helado salir de mi boca, mi sentido fantasma acaba de detectar un nuevo fantasma y de repente la atmosfera cambia, pareciera que se hace más pesada y los gritos no se hacen esperar

-Hora de fantasmas, ¿me das tus patatas?-me dice Tucker mientras toma el paquete de patatas de la orden que tenía antes del incidente, sabía que era la hora de la acción


	2. Cap 2 Mirando en las raíces

Hola, creo que vengo con un poco de inspiración extra así que traigo otro capítulo el día de hoy, seguido increible :D, bueno sin mucho más que decir les dejo el siguiente cap del fic y ojala lo aprecien, recordando que los personajes le pertenecen a Butch Hartman respectivamente, y sin más adelante, esperando les agrade, dejen reviews por favor

Capitulo 2: Mirando en las raíces

**Sam POV**

Ahí había pasado otro típico día en Amity Park, ya decía yo que me era demasiado extraño que no pasaran ataques de fantasmas en dos semanas, debo decir que es todo un record considerando la cantidad de tiempo en las que mis amigos y yo pasábamos tiempo atrapando fantasmas además de los trabajos escolares, pero era natural que fuera una vida dura, era la adolescencia después de todo ¿o no?, siento que suspiro, a decir verdad no era una adolescencia normal ya que no todos los jóvenes ayudan a su mejor amigo a combatir fantasmas que tratan de tomarse el mundo o hacer de las suyas.

Pero seguía siendo adolescencia típica ya que eran los momentos que disfrutar con tus amigos, los deberes escolares y claro lo que nunca puede faltar… problemas del corazón…

-¿Sam?... ¿Sam estas ahí? Hola tierra llamando a Sam-cuando reacciono Tucker me estaba pasando una mano por enfrente del rostro trayéndome a la realidad

-¿Sam que te sucede? Estas un poco rara, te vez muy distraída-

-No es nada Val, solo que creo que tantas cosas en el estudio me están matando-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Totalmente no te preocupes Val-

-Sam, sabes si sientes que tienes tantas cosas y andas algo cansada podríamos dejar lo del proyecto de biología para mañana-escucho como Danny ofrece amablemente

-Olvídalo Danny, sabes que debemos terminar ese trabajo, uno te lo prometí y dos si lo dejamos para mañana se nos acumulará el trabajo y seria peor así que andando y despreocúpense chicos son solo preocupaciones menores-respondí con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a mis amigos

-mmm… si tu lo dices Sam-veo que no quedaron muy convencidos, en especial Danny pero parece que lo iba a dejar pasar esta vez, y eso solo podía significar lo típico que me esperaba, una sesión de interrogación que Danny me haría cuando viera la oportunidad y luego estaría como en un estrado dando testimonio ante un jurado cuando Val y Tuck me preguntarán lo que querían saber y que seguramente Danny les compartiría-entonces vayamos a mi casa Sam-

-No Danny, dijimos que en mi casa, recuerda que como mis padres están de viaje esta semana y mi abuela anda en su reunión entonces la mía esta sola, que recuerda que nuestro último proyecto casi sale a volar debido a los experimentos de tu padre-

-jejejeje es verdad me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle-

-Bueno chicos en ese caso nos veremos mañana Tucker y yo también nos vamos a hacer nuestro proyecto, Sam estarás en el chat en caso de que Tucker y yo necesitemos ayuda ¿verdad?-me pregunta Val recordandome que Danny y yo no estamos solos en esa calle

-Por supuesto así que ya sabes ayudare en lo que pueda pero por favor que Tucker no te convenza de hacer todo el trabajo ni de que yo les haga todo el trabajo-

-Sam eso es una ofensa ¿me creerías capaz de eso?-me pregunta con cara de enojo, seguramente fingido

-¿Debo responder a eso?-le preguntó para que luego todos nos comencemos a reir

-De acuerdo nos veremos Sam, nos vemos amigo-se despide en primer lugar

-Nos vemos en el chat Sam, Danny-dice Valerie despidiéndose y siguiendo a Tucker a su casa

-Bueno Sam ¿nos vamos?-me pregunta Danny haciendo que me de la vuelta y escuche su amable oferta, y así nos vamos de modo alegre, el camino a mi casa fue largo pero hablando cómoda y divertidamente con Danny se me hizo muy corto a decir verdad

-Wow llegamos rápido a casa, el trayecto se me hizo muy corto-reí ante mi comentario

-Tal vez es que salimos volando-comentó Danny con tono burlón

-¿Cuando te volviste fantasma y nos trajiste?-

-Cuando Tucker rompió su relación con su PDA-y ante ese comentario me comencé a reír aunque pareciera algo tonto, cosa que Danny hizo de igual modo y entre risas y otros comentarios entramos a mi casa

De ahí lo que hice fue preparar un poco de comida que haría de merienda, se que no seria lo más apropiado pero pensé que Danny gustaría de un pequeño bocadillo antes de comenzar el proyecto, así que opte por algo sencillo, un sándwich, pero prefería hacerlo especial así que me puse un pequeño delantal mientras comenzaba a picar con cuidado el queso, el jamón, el tomate, la lechuga y cada ingrediente que Danny me pedía en su sándwich, además le pregunte que quería de beber, y en ese momento fue cuando lo visualizo, sin querer su mente le hizo la mala jugada de imaginarse esa escena pero en otras circunstancias, en una casa donde vivieran ellos dos, juntos en santo matrimonio, esperando poder formar una familia, junto con Danny

Fue en ese momento que su mente regreso a este mundo y se encontró con una mirada azul que a ella le parecía un pedazo de cielo que la estaba mirando, era como si su mirada se conectara con la mirada con la de él y en ese momento volteo mi mirada con la sensación de mis mejillas ardiendo, miro por el rabillo del ojo y él también volteo el rostro pero no se si estará en las mismas condiciones, y lo único que se me ocurre hacer para distraerme de ese golpeteo de tambores en los que se volvió mi corazón que retumba en mi es preguntar de nuevo

-Aún no me respondes Danny… ¿q-qué quieres de beber?-

-¿Ah?... oh bueno… esto…-

**Danny POV**

Cuando la vi radiante, alegre, preparando un poco de comida para mi antes de comenzar el trabajo, sentí una felicidad extraña, y sabía que me quede mirándola embelesado sin querer cual idiota pero no podía evitarlo, de hecho en ese instante la idea de que vivir esa misma escena pero en otro escenario, derepente se me hizo muy apetecida, nosotros dos, en un hogar que fuera para nosotros dos, empezando a formar un hogar propio nosotros dos, incluso me visualice levantarme de la silla alejándome de la mesa y acercándose hacia donde ella estaba, tomar su barbilla con dulzura, hacer que me viera a los ojos mientras con una sonrisa en mi rostro ponía una distancia menor entre nuestros rostros, empezaba a cerrar mis ojos en la medida en la que veía que ella hacia lo mismo cada vez que la distancia era menor, y cuando estuve a punto de alcanzar esos suaves y dulces labios con los míos, fue cuando volví a ver su mirada violeta, con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-Danny… Danny-escuchaba y sentía como susurraba dulcemente en mis labios prácticamente

-Dime-

-Danny…Danny… ¿Danny?-

Es en ese momento que noto que mi mirada en verdad estaba conectada con esa mirada violeta en la que me perdí unos segundos para luego reaccionar de verdad en la situación en la que estaba y rápidamente gire mi rostro, tratando de ocultar un sonrojo que acababa de asomarse en mis mejillas, ¿un sueño? Si eso era lo que había pasado, fue solo un sueño, y uno despierto, wow soñar despierto es malo o eso es lo que he escuchado

Tranquilo Fenton, relaja tu respiración y trata de pensar que nada acaba de pasar aunque ¿qué acaba de pasar exactamente? Oh si, acabo de perderme en los ojos de mi mejor amiga sin saber porque, pero una voz, una dulce… esperen ¿dulce? Bueno descubrir porque pienso ese adjetivo será en otro momento, pero esa… emmm… dulce… voz me saca de mis pensamientos preguntándome algo

-Aún no me respondes Danny… ¿q-qué quieres de beber?-

-¿Ah?... oh bueno… esto…-me siento tan tonto al no responder sino quedarme balbuceando

**Sam POV**

-Quisiera una… emm… mejor lo dejo a tu elección, por esta vez que sea lo que me convenga según tu criterio jejeje-

Escucho que Danny me responde con cierto tono de nervios pero no me quedo mucho a pensar en eso, así que decido darle un jugo natural, creo que será un buen acompañamiento para con el sándwich, y con eso le entrego su comida y espero a que termine

-¿No comerás nada?-escucho que me pregunta antes de dar el primer bocado

-No gracias, no tengo hambre come tranquilo-

El se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa y dándome un "gracias" comienza a comer con alegría

Cuando termina decidimos comenzar el trabajo así que subimos a mi cuarto y vamos directo al computador, o siendo más prácticos a mi laptop que conecto a mi impresora y comenzamos con la investigación, como un pequeño acto de maldad le pido a Danny que comience a leer unos cuantos libros de biología para obtener la información mientras yo me quedo con el "confiable" Internet

Me esperaba una respuesta así de él, primero se opone rotundamente y luego da un suspiro y toma un libro a regañadientes y comienza a leer mientras yo me siento cómodamente en mi cama y busco otro poco de información por mi cuenta

Me conecto al chat y precisamente ahí estaba Valerie, que me saluda alegremente argumentando que van en ¼ del trabajo, eso es algo por lo que la felicito ya que lo hicieron sin pedirme consejo alguno, no es sino hasta 30 minutos después que ella con un poco de pena me pide un consejo y ayuda con una parte del trabajo, yo despejo su duda con rapidez y continuo con la lectura de información

Luego de unos 10 minutos decido que ya leí bastante y miro a Danny, caminaba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido y leyendo las paginas del libro como si estuviera siendo obligado a leer un embrujo o algo similar, me río un poco de esa escena y luego lo llamo

-Cuidado no sea que hagas un agujero en el suelo de tanto dar vueltas, más bien ven aquí y dime lo que has entendido para comenzar el proyecto-

Él de mala gana se deja caer al lado contrario con el libro en la cara y así me empieza a decir la información

-Dentro del grupo de los quirópteros podemos decir que…-

Y así comienza la redacción del proyecto, durante unos minutos, o bueno siendo realista durante 5 horas seguimos con el proyecto ya que Danny empezó a inquietarse, mmm palabra equivocada, más bien a ponerse muy inquieto

-Vamos Danny quédate quieto-

-Vamos Sam llevamos en esto al menos unas 5 horas, tomémonos un descanso-

-Danny ya casi terminamos trata de resistir un poco-

-Lo dices porque eres tu la que hace toda la redacción y no me estas dejando nada a mi-

-Haberlo dicho antes, mira allí tengo otro montón de libros que podrías…-

-Oh vamos Sam no quiero leer al menos dame unos minutos para redactar el proyecto y luego podré volver a dejar que los buitres me coman-

-Olvídalo Danny es un rotundo no-dije con terquedad, quería poder tener un proyecto perfecto, en especial para ayudar a mi amigo con las calificaciones

-Pero me estoy sintiendo un inútil Sam-

-Ya te lo dije Danny allí hay unos libros que…-

-Muy bien entiendo si así quieres que juguemos-iba a alegar ante ese comentario pero en un momento vi como se esfumaba frente a mis narices, ya no lo veía

-Danny no es gracioso, el hacerte invisible no hará que cambie de opinión-dije con seriedad mientras continuaba redactando el proyecto, luego escuche un ruido al otro lado de la cama-Danny déjate de jueguitos-

Iba a ponerme de pie para buscar en donde se encontraba exactamente hasta que sentí una calidez extraña en mis brazos, un tacto muy agradable que era como si tuviera un sol sujetándome de cada brazo, pero además sentí un suave peso sobre uno de mis hombros, pero no vi nada cuando gire mi vista, hasta que de la nada el rostro de Danny apareció ahí en mi hombro mirándome directamente, lo que hizo que me sonrojara, mi piel se había erizado pero ahora era como si tuviera piel de gallina a un nuevo nivel

-Vamos Sam un poco de diversión… ¿qué dices?... luego me dejas redactar un poco del trabajo y listo…-lo dijo con un tono que no supe descifrar, pero su voz me estaba cautivando, quería decir algo pero simplemente era como si mi aliento hubiera sido robado por alguien, y es alguien era Danny seguramente

-Y…y-o… Danny-intenté disimular ese nerviosismo pero me resultaba muy difícil, además de que mi respiración se había acelerado súbitamente ante esa situación

-Creo que necesitas más persuasión por lo que veo… _Sammy_-me dijo con un tono algo meloso al mencionarme con ese nuevo apodo, eso o estoy delirando

En ese momento él volvió a hacerse invisible y sentí que esa calidez desapareció de mi ser, y eso me ponía a dudar de lo que iba a pasar

-¿Danny? Vamos ya jugaste bastante debemos terminar este proyecto antes de…-me puse de pie y trate de indagar en mi cuarto pero de inmediato sentí varias cosquillas aunque no veía a nadie, demasiado obvio-jajajajajaja! Danny jajaja… deten-te jajaja-

-Ya sabes que hará que me detenga jaja-

Parecía feliz torturándome con cosquillas y tratando de convencerme al mismo tiempo, sentí como la fuerza invisible me tumbaba en mi cama con delicadeza a pesar de no detenerse con las cosquillas, aproveche la cercanía de una almohada y golpee al aire con algo de desesperación, en ese momento Danny volvió a ser visible y ahí fue donde aproveche para contraatacar y hacerle cosquillas también, Danny comenzó a reír más fuerte e intensifico las cosquillas en mi, casi sentía que no tenia aliento y por eso hice lo mismo al intensificar las cosquillas, Danny parece que también se quedaba sin aliento y por eso tomo la almohada con la que lo golpee antes y se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero yo tome rápido otra de las mías y lo golpee, en eso aproveche para usar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para hacerle más cosquillas logrando yo quedar encima de él, pero él logro usar una fuerza mayor para continuar con sus cosquillas y dar la vuelta al asunto, literalmente, ya que hizo que los dos giráramos quedando él encima mío mientras mis fuerzas se iban luego de tanto reírme y parecía que a él también se le acabaron las fuerzas

Sentí mi respiración nuevamente agitada mientras trataba de calmar la risa y recuperar algo de aire, pero no fue sino hasta ese momento que note la situación, cuando levanto la mirada y me encuentro muy cerca del rostro de Danny, él encima mío pero sin apoyar todo su peso sobre mi, sentía que respiraba su aliento al tiempo que intentaba reponer su energía al respirar fuertemente también, sin darme cuenta estaba respirando con mi boca ligeramente abierta, la suya también lo estaba y nuestras miradas se conectaron de un modo bastante intenso, sintiendo que me perdía en esa mirada azul donde parecían que sus bellas orbes azules brillaban como si fueran la más brillante de las estrellas

-Danny…-

-Sam… yo…-


End file.
